February 10, 2016 NXT
The February 10, 2016 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the CFE Arena in Orlando, Florida on January 22, 2016. Episode summary Alexa Bliss vs Cameron With Carmella’s title match just minutes away, the rest of the NXT women’s division is jockeying to be next in line for a title opportunity. Cameron showed her mean streak early on, hammering Alexa Bliss with a set of vicious knees. Unfortunately, that only seemed to anger her fierce opponent. The confident Alexa overpowered her rival, slamming Cameron’s face into the canvas and standing on her back. With Blake & Murphy cheering her on from ringside, Alexa crushed Cameron with the Sparkle Splash to win the battle. Bayley vs Carmella Emotions were running high for Carmella as she received the biggest opportunity of her young career, challenging her best friend, Bayley, for the NXT Women’s Championship. The two besties shook hands at the outset of the match, before going hold-for-hold with each other, neither woman able to gain the upper hand. Bayley quickly built up a head of steam and caught Carmella with a knee to the chest, gaining momentum by the second. The Princess of Staten Island nearly caught the champion with a rollup, but Bayley showed why she’s the NXT Women’s Champion, weathering her friend’s offense. Carmella looked concerned for her best friend after Bayley took a nasty spill to the arena floor. Though she looked apprehensive at first, The Princess of Staten Island quickly realized the immensity of the opportunity in front of her. Carmella brought the NXT Universe to its feet with two consecutive dives to the arena floor! The challenger almost locked on her neck crank submission, but Bayley escaped, setting off a series of pin attempts by both women. Bayley came out on top of the scrum, successfully pinning Carmella to retain her title. After the bell, there were no hard feelings between the best friends, as Bayley and Carmella embraced following their hard-fought battle. The celebration was brought to a screeching halt, as Eva Marie and Nia Jax attacked Carmella from behind. Bayley tried to save her best friend, but the 2-on-1 advantage was too much to overcome. The two brought Carmella back to the ring, where Jax crushed Carmella with several brutal leg drops. However, the carnage was cut short when Asuka made her way to the ring. Eva Marie quickly hid behind Nia, who never broke eye contact with The Empress of Tomorrow as they left the ring. Bayley got back into the ring to check on her friend, but soon found herself face-to-face with Asuka. The Empress of Tomorrow looked at Bayley with a wide smile on her face. As the NXT Universe roared at the thought of Bayley and Asuka squaring off, Asuka gave the NXT Women’s Championship a couple pats, perhaps sending a warning to the reigning champion. Results * Singles Match: Alexa Bliss (w/ Blake & Murphy) defeated Cameron * Singles Match for the NXT Women's Championship: Bayley © defeated Carmella Image gallery 007 NXT 01222016ej 0461--dd79561d444443cd2b53403837876f4c.jpg 008_NXT_01222016ej_0524--3d5ced793b9dd672f312dfc33fe3fb03.jpg 011_NXT_01222016ej_0717--64e74ec62e2057596df70294da731dd8.jpg 012_NXT_01222016ej_0757--24120d07d88d2af257a5d11250c5fb18.jpg 013_NXT_01222016ej_0793--c2d865ccb4d37324d5b975157f4211cd.jpg 014_NXT_01222016ej_0841--93ca08c9446e3545bfae03f3e8351e89.jpg 015_NXT_01222016ej_0855--0c1dc14a94153c79cc455943eadcb5b4.jpg 016_NXT_01222016ej_0936--28a94e79592a03aa959813c461bacaff.jpg 018_NXT_01222016ej_0968--6de464c63319718c5257a5270de819ac.jpg 019_NXT_01222016ej_0989--562c909f1bf7a9262746b6201317a07a.jpg 020_NXT_01222016ej_1010--e4e2ac3deb0b3374a31fb1f51c3bc2a4.jpg 021_NXT_01222016ej_1057--01cb4951caf2497c620381336fef6a52.jpg 022_NXT_01222016ej_1107--53a0ceef383dd1f9cea78b590aa27702.jpg Media Category:NXT episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Cameron Category:Bayley Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Nia Jax Category:Asuka